As illustrated in FIG. 1, an aircraft 10 comprises a fuselage 12 which extends from a front point 14 to a rear point 16 and an airfoil 17 joined to the fuselage 12.
In the description that follows a longitudinal direction DL is parallel to an axis of the aircraft which extends from the front point 14 to the rear point 16. A longitudinal plane is a plane passing through the axis of the aircraft. A transverse plane is a plane perpendicular to the longitudinal direction DL. The concepts of front Av or upstream and rear Ar or downstream refer to the flow direction of the air flow 18 to the outside of the fuselage 12, in flight, the air flow 18 moving from the front Av or upstream towards the rear Ar or downstream.
The fuselage 10 comprises a structure supporting a skin 20 which separates the inside and outside of the aircraft. According to one embodiment, the skin comprises a plurality of thin panels which are juxtaposed.
As illustrated in FIGS. 1, 2A and 2B, the fuselage 10 comprises at least one opening 22 (shown in FIG. 2B) and, for each opening, at least one door 24 movable between a closed position (shown in FIG. 2A), in which the door 24 closes the opening 22, and an open position (shown in FIG. 2B), in which the door 24 frees the opening 22, at least in part. The door 24 is joined to the fuselage by a hinge configured to allow a change in position of the door between the closed position and the open position and a locking system configured to keep the door in the closed position.
According to one application, the opening 22 is provided to allow individuals to enter a cabin of the aircraft 10.
The opening 22 is delimited by a front edge 26 disposed in a first transverse plane, a rear edge 28 disposed in a second transverse plane parallel to the first transverse plane and offset towards the rear in respect of the first transverse plane, an upper edge 30 and a lower edge 32 parallel to the longitudinal direction, the different edges being joined by curved portions.
The opening 22 comprises a frame 34 which forms the edge of the opening and which comprises a front post 36 (shown in FIGS. 2B and 3), a rear post, an upper crosspiece and a lower crosspiece positioned level with the front edge 26, the rear edge 28, the upper edge 30 and the lower edge 32, respectively.
The opening 22 likewise comprises at least a front plate 38 mounted against the front post 36 and which comprises an outer face 38F disposed in the extension of the outer surface of the skin 20 of the fuselage 12. This front plate 38 comprises a front edge 38C which corresponds to the front edge 26 (shown in FIGS. 3 and 4).
The opening 22 likewise comprises at least one corner piece 40 supported by the front post 36, said corner piece 40 comprising a wing 42 projecting in respect of the front post 36, parallel to the plate 38 and offset towards the inside of the fuselage in respect of said plate 38.
The door 24 comprises a chassis 44 and a panel 46, supported by the chassis 44, which comprises an outer face 46F disposed in the extension of the outer surface of the skin 20 of the fuselage 12.
This panel 46 comprises a front edge 48, a rear edge 50, an upper edge 52 and a lower edge 54 closely spaced in relation to the front edges 26, rear edges 28, upper edges 30 and lower edges 32 of the opening 22, respectively. Hence, a narrow clearance 56 is provided between the plate 38 of the opening 22 and the panel 46 of the door 24.
The door 24 likewise comprises at least one front joint 58 configured to rest against the wing 42 of the opening 22 when the door 24 is in the closed position. Hence, the front joint 58, the front post 36, the wing 42, the front plate 38 and the panel 46 of the door 24 delimit a cavity 60, when the door 24 is in the closed position, which communicates with the outside of the aircraft via the clearance 56.
As illustrated in FIG. 4, the outer face 38F and the front edge 38C of the front plate 38 are joined by a curved profile 62 with a bend radius of more than 2 mm. In parallel, the outer face 46F and the front edge 48 of the panel 46 of the door 24 are joined by a curved profile 64 with a bend radius of more than 2 mm.
This configuration generates aerodynamic noise, the air flow tending to be aspirated in the cavity 60 passing through the clearance 56, as illustrated in FIG. 3.